Bumper Robinson
Bumper Robinson (born Larry Clarence Robinson II: June 20, 1974) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Sam Wilson/'Falcon', Alien#2 (ep18), Armored Army (ep38), Dock Worker (ep71), Human Cannonball (ep24), Rescued S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep44), Troll#2 (ep73), WW II Soldier#1 (ep65) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce *Batman Beyond (2000) - Zack (ep37) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Bloxx, Rook Blonko, Alan, Arnux (ep29), Ball Weevil, Buglite (ep58), Corvo, Doc (ep31), Future Rook (ep79), Jury Rigg, Krujo, Mad Rook, Parry (ep68), Plumber (ep61), Plumber (ep67), Professor Aniceto (ep75), Punchinella (ep42), Smoothie Vendor, Techadon Robot (ep67), Terraspin, Uprigg (ep73), Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Duke's Guard (ep5), Rayon *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Principal Bump (ep3), Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Ontir (ep24), Star Boy *Lost in Oz (2017) - Smith, Tinker *Mixels (2014) - Footi (ep1), Glurt (ep1), Wizwuz (ep1) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Tyrone Spellbinder (ep56) *Static Shock (2000-2004) - Chainlink (ep49), Derek Barnett/D-Struct (ep3), Royce Axelrod (ep20), Slipstream (ep9), Tech (ep32) *Teen Titans (2005) - Hot Spot (ep55) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1995-1996) - Carter *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - AIM Drone (ep28), James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Teen Cop (ep13) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Bumblebee, Blackout (ep30), Blitzwing, Computer Voice (ep4), News Anchor, News Reporter (ep7), Porter C. Powell *Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) - Sam Wilson/Falcon *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Cap N' Robbie (ep8), Native Bearer (ep8) *What's with Andy? (2001-2002) - Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett (eps1-26) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2012) - Anagan, Rockstar (ep99) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Cyborg/'Victor Stone' *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Ruben 'Movies' *Brother Bear (2003) - Chipmunks 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mutafukaz (2018) - Espirit, Octavius, Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Transformers: Animated - Blitzwing (ep3), Bumblebee 'TV Specials' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Jingle Singer *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Jamal Williams *The Flintstone Kids: "Just Say No" (1988) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - S.H.I.E.L.D. Sentry (ep1), Sam Wilson/Falcon (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Cat Spy Analyst, Cool Cat, Dog Killa, Slim *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Warwolf 4 *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Bloxx, Rook Blonko *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Bloxx, Incursean Assault Toad, Incursean Ice Infantry, Rook *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *DOOM (2016) - UAC Spokesperson, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Fallout 4 (2015) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Tunnel Rat *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Cyborg *Jak 3 (2004) - Damas *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Lego Dimensions (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Sam Wilson/Falcon, Additional Voices *NFS: Heat (2019) - Additional Voices *Rage 2 (2019) - Dizzy De Lux, Dreadwood Civilian, Goon Rocketeer, Mo Rummy *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Civilians, Fireman Larson, Minutemen *Resistance 3 (2011) - Ellis Turner *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2006) - Hotspot *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Grouchy Smurf *Transformers: Animated: The Game (2008) - Blitzwing, Bumblebee *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Bolivar Trask 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Sus *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2020. Category:American Voice Actors